


Tumblr Prompt 2

by All_Phlochte_All_The_Time



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time/pseuds/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where Dean and Cas have been friends for a while and Dean has the hots for Cas and wants to tell him but he doesn't know how and hes crazy nervous. (Bonus if Sam/Charlie/Benny help him and give him a hard time about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 2

“And that,” the chalk screeched against the chalkboard, causing the students to cringe, “is your paper assignment on Dante’s Inferno. Any questions?” The man looked over the sea of students, his brows raised.

“Uhh...Mr. Crowley? Isn’t 10 pages kinda a lot?” The redheaded girl sat up a bit in her seat, her curls bouncing.

“Ms. Bradbury, you’ve had me now for five months. You should know that I am not one of those teachers you can easily persuade. will be in college in less than a year. When you’re being assigned 20 page papers, you will be thanking me!” The man’s voice was harsh and biting as he looked straight at Charlie.

The bell rang and the students jumped up, scrambling to get out of the classroom. Dean Winchester was still in his seat, chin leaning on his hand, his mouth slightly ajar. He was unaware of what was going on around him as he was still staring at his long time friend, Castiel Novak. Suddenly, there was a smack to the back of Dean’s head.

“C’mon, buddy. Let’s get outta this hell-hole.” The southern drawl snapped Dean out of his little daydream and Dean turned to see his friend Benny Laffite standing behind him, Charlie next to Benny. Dean quickly looked back at Cas who was also waiting for him.

Dean cleared his throat and stood sharing a smile with his friends. Benny and Dean had become friends sophomore year of high school when Benny moved to Lawrence, Kansas from Louisiana. Charlie and Dean had met each other freshman year and they’d immediately hit it off, Charlie becoming Dean’s honorary little sister. And Cas...well, Dean had known Cas forever. Their families had been neighbors for as long as Dean could remember. Dean and Cas grew up together. They’d been best friends for...forever.

The four of them walked out of the class together, heading towards Dean’s car where Sam, Dean’s brother, was waiting for them. They loaded into the car, Sam and Cas with Dean in the front and Benny in the back with Charlie. The car was full of noise. Dean was singing along to AC/DC and Benny and Charlie were discussing the paper they were assigned. Dean couldn’t help the glances he shot Cas during the ride.

It was now past 10 PM. Charlie, Benny, and Dean were sprawled out on the floor of Dean’s bedroom, pouring over Dante’s Inferno. Sam was asleep on Dean’s bed, having passed out around 8:30. Cas had gone back to his house for dinner, leaving Dean with a slight ache in his chest.

“Come out and say it,” Charlie said suddenly, looking up at Dean. He looked at her with wide eyes before she continued. “You’re totally and completely in love with Cas.” She shot Benny a smut look, which was returned.

 

“I am not!” Dean nearly shouted, looking at his friends with wide eyes. He wasn’t. He totally definitely was not in love with Cas. Sam woke with a start at Dean’s shout. 

“Dean, stop grumbling about Cas and just ask him out already,” Sam mumbled coming over to sit with the older kids.

Dean blushed profusely at this, his mouth opening and closing for a few moments. He resembled a fish out of water. He felt like one too; he could barely breathe and his heart was racing. 

“Fine!” Dean finally admitted after trying to avoid his friends’ knowing stares for quite some time. “Fine. I’ve liked him for a while. But...I can’t tell him!”

“And why not?” Benny asked, furrowing his brow. “He obviously likes you. I see no harm in it.”

“I...don’t know how,” Dean stuttered, his voice quiet.

“Dean’s nervous!” Sam teased with a laugh, grinning at his brother. “He tries so hard to act all cool but he’s just a nervous blubbering mess!”

“Shut up, freshmeat,” Dean growled, at his brother, his blush spreading down his cheeks.

“Look,” Charlie said, giving Benny and Sam stern looks as they laughed together. “All you have to do is go up to him, tell him how you feel, and plant one on him.”

“But how? How do I just...tell someone I like them?” Dean sighed and shook his head, looking down at the floor. For the rest of the evening, he was being teased by Benny and Sam and encouraged by Charlie.

By the time the next morning rolled around, Dean and Charlie had come up with a plan. Dean still didn’t know if he’d go through with it, but he promised Charlie he would to get her off of his back.

Lunchtime rolled around and Benny, Dean, Cas, and Charlie were sitting at their usual table in the courtyard. It was a sunny day and the yard was full of the sounds of students talking and eating.

Suddenly, Charlie and Benny got up, giving no explanation. They stopped a few feet behind Cas, giving Dean thumbs ups and encouraging nods. Dean let out a steadying breath, his eyes closing.

“Is something bothering you, Dean?” Cas asked, his words calculated and concerned. Cas always knew when something was off with Dean. He guessed it was probably because he and Cas had known each other for so long; probably because they had some sort of bond.

“Cas…” Dean paused, opening his green eyes to look into Cas’ blue ones. “Cas, I…” Dean found it hard to get the words out and his heart seemed to be pounding in his throat. “Cas,doyouwannagooutwithme?” The words came out in a rush of air and Cas stared at Dean, his brows furrowed.

“Could you uhh...repeat that?”

“Cas, I was wondering if maybe….you wanted to go out with me.” Dean was looking down, afraid of Cas’ response.

Suddenly, Dean’s lap was full of Cas as the other boy clambered onto Dean, cupping his cheeks. Cas drew Dean’s face up before pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips. They both sighed contentedly, relaxing against one another. Dean barely registered Charlie’s and Benny’s cheers of delight and victory.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Cas whispered when he pulled away, resting his forehead against Dean’s.

“I didn’t think I ever would either,” Dean said breathlessly, his arms circling around Cas’ waist.

Dean couldn’t care less that the entire senior class was staring at them. He kissed Cas again, bringing up a hand to run through that delightfully soft dark hair. The kiss made Dean’s stomach swoop and heart beat faster and both Dean and Cas were thinking the same thing.

‘Finally.’


End file.
